


No Identifier Specified

by halliver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliver/pseuds/halliver
Summary: Names give us a sense of identity, a place in this world. Most Tenet agents are virtually nameless.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	No Identifier Specified

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short stories about the names of characters from Tenet.

_Ives_

Calling your boss “the Cowboy”, or, more often than not, “that fucking Cowboy”, is probably not the brightest idea. But goddammit, he deserves it. I still think he knows that I respect him, but he really should calm down a little. If nothing else, take it as revenge. After all, he did appear in my life out of nowhere, calling me “Ives”. It’s not my name, and I have no idea where he got that from. It stuck, though, so here I am, Commander Ives, at your service.

_Mahir_

If you have a problem, I will fix that for you. If I fail, it will be my problem, not yours. You can call me Mahir, but you don’t have to know that, and I don’t really have to know what you are doing. I am good at what I do, and I can only continue being good if I am alive. Too much information in this business is not healthy. So, let’s make a deal, okay? I won’t tell you; you won’t tell me. Everyone wins.

_Wheeler_

It’s not your business to ask. It’s not my business to tell.

_Kat_

Naming our son Maximillian had been his idea, and I resent him for it. He decided our son’s name, and then did his best to destroy his innocent life. I almost called him Maximillian before, but now that I know that he was only a mistake to Andrei, I refuse to acknowledge that he even has a full name. He’s always Max to me. I guess there is some poetic symmetry to it. My name is Katherine, but for anyone that matters, I have always been Kat.

_Priya_

The name “Singh” brings fear to the hearts of my enemies and allies alike. The name “Priya” not so much, and that is how I prefer it to be. When I was younger, I despised how often I was underestimated. Nowadays, I embrace it. “That poor Priya, I wonder if she even knows what her husband is up to?” I sometimes hear people whisper, and I simply smile innocently and sip my tea. If someone is truly powerful, you never see them coming. I could have them killed, but I will not, as they are beneath me. So very uninteresting, in the grand scheme of things.

_Neil_

He calls himself the Protagonist. I really do not want to call him that, because what does that make me? The Love Interest? I’m not too fond of the life expectancy of a spy movie love interest, so I pester him until he tells me his name. I still don’t know if he’s actually called David, but it’s something. He gave that name to me and I treasure every gift from him.

I know that most agents of Tenet never use their real name, but when I meet him for the first time, _his_ first time, I don’t really have it in me to lie. In my past, he’s always called me Neil, so I must have told him that. What’s happened, happened. No use fighting reality. So, I give him my name, as I have given him my heart.

_David_

Neil calls me all sorts of things. Darling, love, my beloved, dear, you name it, he’s called me that. Coming from anyone else, I would find it cheesy, but he says those wonderful words in a way that always seems so sincere, so full of love, that I am only grateful to have someone speak to me like that.

I always call him Neil, though. There is no other word that means “love” and “devotion” more to me than Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I mostly wrote this tiny (and possibly completely incoherent) fic to get some sort of grasp of the characters of Tenet, and their identity.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.


End file.
